The striate cortex is the source of two major, corticocortical, multi-synaptic visual pathways. One of these follows the course of the superior longitudinal fasciculus, interconnecting the striate, prestriate, posterior parietal, and dorsal prefrontal areas, and appears to be important for spatial vision. The other follows the course of the inferior longitudinal fasciculus, interconnects the striate, prestriate, inferior temporal, and ventral limbic areas, and is critical instead for object vision. Our research concerns both pathways, but the accompanying report focuses on the second, or ventral, one. Our studies suggest that each of the extrastriate links in this ventral pathway adds a different capability to object vision, making possible, in turn, highly efficient object perception, object memory, and object-affect associations. The sequential dependency of these behavioral functions is paralleled by the sequential dependency of the successive neural structures in the chain. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Blake, L., Jarvis, C.D. and Mishkin, M.: Pattern discrimination thresholds after partial inferior temporal or lateral striate lesions in monkeys. Brain Research 120: 209-220, 1977. Elliot, R.C., Norris, E., Ettlinger, G. amd Mishkin, M.: Some factors influencing nonmatching to sample in the monkey. Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society 9: 395-396, 1977.